The marine industry requires a shelter to protect equipment at sea. It has long been known that salt water and gale force winds will deteriorate and shorten the useful life of marine equipment such as life-ring buoys. However, if life-saving equipment is too tightly sealed or protected, emergency access to the equipment may not be possible. The loss of human life may result.